


Happy Valentine's Day

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “So... what are you doing here?” she asked again and he took a deep breath.“Well... despite the fact that Valentine was actually a bit of an asshole, humans seem to find this day crazily romantic and important. So...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple things before we start this:
> 
> A - Chloe is aware of everything.  
> B - This is set in the future... Like *way* in the future. Like, episodes 10-13 are just a funny anecdote.  
> and C - I am ecstatic to announce (to any who didn't know yet) that Lucifer has been renewed for a third season!!!!

 

Tension seeped out of her shoulders as the heat of the water relaxed them. After a long day, there was nothing Chloe appreciated more than a steaming hot bath and the large jacuzzi on the glassed in balcony of the penthouse did absolute wonders for her tired and achy body. She sighed, enjoying the feel of the jets against her back.

 

“You alright, darling?” came Lucifer's voice from the doorway and she looked up in surprise. He was dressed in his black suit and white shirt, the square in his pocket a deep scarlet red, leaning his shoulder against the frame, his hands in his pockets and a wide smile on his lips. 'He looks delicious,' she thought to herself.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked gently, a smile tugging at her lips. “I'd have thought the party at Lux would be in full swing by now,” she said, craning her head to try to see the time on the clock on the wall. He shrugged.

 

“It is, which means they won't notice whether or not I'm down there,” he said. She hummed.

 

“So... what _are_ you doing here?” she asked again and he took a deep breath.

 

“Well... despite the fact that Valentine was actually a bit of an asshole, humans seem to find this day crazily romantic and important. So...”

 

With that, he disappeared back inside the apartment, leaving Chloe blinking in confusion. She turned around and rested her arms against the side of the jacuzzi, but gave a tiny yelp when the jet lined up with one of her breasts. She inched to the side and reached down to massage it gently, having decided to use the tub without a swimsuit, figuring she'd be alone. When she looked up, Lucifer was back at the doorway, his shoes and jacket gone and a silver tray in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

 

“I must say, I do love your choice of attire, love,” he whispered, then he stepped closer and set the tray on the floor beside the jacuzzi. She gasped in delight at the large bucket of ice with a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes, the bowl of whipped cream with strawberries surrounding it and the crystal vase with a single red rose in it. He smiled down at her. “Happy Valentine's Day, darling.”

 

“Lucifer!” A smile curved her lips and she looked up at him. “Thank you. I know how... little this means to you, so the fact that you did it anyway for me makes it all the more special.” With that, she stood in the tub for a moment, enjoying the glossy look in his eyes as her wet, nude body rose from the water, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He hummed against them and nipped on her lower lip for a moment before letting her sink back down into the warm water.

 

Chloe looked at the tray for a moment. “So... do you have time to share a glass with me before you have to run back downstairs?” she asked, but his eyebrow arched in response.

 

“Darling... do you really think I have any intention of leaving you in your glorious wet and naked state to return to the club?” he said as he rolled up his sleeves and took the bottle of champagne, popping the cork with a flourish. She giggled. “Here we go!” It fizzed and overflowed and left a mess on the floor, but he was reaching for the glasses to fill. He passed her the first one, then filled his own and turned back towards her. “Well...” he sighed, tapping his glass to hers. “To... to the woman who captured the Devil's heart,” he said with a grin and she laughed.

 

“And to the Devil who stole mine,” she replied and they sipped their drinks. She sighed and leaned back against the wall once more, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. When they opened again a moment later, it was the touch of his fabric-covered leg the caused it. He'd swung his legs over the side, sitting on the edge, not caring that his pants were wet up to his knees. “Lucifer, what–”

 

“I know that groan. Actually, I know all your groans,” he teased and she pressed her lips tightly together to avoid answering. “Tough day? That would explain the clothes-less jacuzzi; you wanted a jet massage,” he said and took her by the shoulders to place her in the V of his spread legs. He took the glass from her fingers, ignoring her protests, and pressed his fingertips into her shoulders and she moaned in delight. “Thought as much,” he said and slowly began to kneed the muscles along the base of her neck and into her shoulders and upper back.

 

“Oh, that feels amazing!” she groaned, little grunts of pleasure that bordered on pain as he worked the kinks from her tense neck. “Oh, yes, right there!” she whimpered as his thumb caught a particularly knotted part at the nape. “Oh, wow!” she gasped. His hands squeezed the tops of her shoulders while his thumbs pushed into the base of her neck for leverage and he made small circular motions that inched their way towards her shoulder blades. “Oh, yes!” she groaned and he chuckled.

 

“I'm truly loving the sounds coming out of you right now,” he whispered, leaning down close to her ear, his breath tickling the shell of it. She shivered and bit her lip as he continued to work at her neck and she found she couldn't form simple words anymore. “At least you find me useful from time to time,” he teased and she grunted.

 

“Yes, very much so!” she gasped, tilting her head gently back to look up at him, resting it just above his belt. She grinned as she felt something nudge the back of her neck that definitely wasn't his hands. “You weren't kidding, were you?” she said with a grin. “You really _do_ like the sounds I'm making.”

 

Lucifer chuckled and took her face in his hands to lift her up into his upside-down kiss and she laughed at the strange feeling. Then, the laughter changed to a gasp as one of his hands slid down her neck and curled around one of the breasts that was now out of the water. His thumb flicked over the rapidly hardening nipple and she grunted again.

 

“Lucifer,” she gasped and reached a hand up to wrap around his neck, turning around to kneel on the seat and kiss him properly. He moaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her body, her wet hair hanging over his sleeved arms as he cradled her head and she chuckled. “Lucifer, wait... you... your shirt,” she mumbled into his mouth, but he just grunted and tightened his hold on her, pulling her flush against his body.

 

“ _Not...important..._ ” he groaned and he slid off the ledge into the jacuzzi with her, making her laugh and squeal.

 

“Lucifer!” she said, her body shaking with giggles. She knelt on the seat as he settled himself into a sitting position in the corner. When he took hold of her hips and pulled her core against his erection, she choked on her laughter, her breath freezing in her lungs.

 

“ _This... this_ is important,” he breathed and latched his mouth onto her right breast, making her gasp and tremble on his arms. His lips closed around her nipple and he sucked it in, feasting on it. With a naughty chortle, he released it and smiled as she whimpered, but her eyes widened when he reached back to the tray and took a strawberry, swiped it through the whipped cream, and brought it to her breast. He let the cream smear around the tip, grinning in delight as it hardened further under the coldness. Tilting his head, he used the tip of the berry and brushed it back and forth against the pebbling point and listened as she moaned her pleasure.

 

“Lucifer!” Her mouth had moved, but it was barely more than a breath that came out of her. Then, he removed the fruit and resealed his lips over the bud to lick away every molecule of cream left on her breast. What he hadn't expected was for her to ground down against his erection and a strangle groan was torn from his own throat. He watched as she grinned.

 

“You did that on purpose,” he said pointlessly and watched as she looked down at him.

 

“You don't have the monopoly on being a tease, babe,” she said, biting her lower lip as his eyes flamed red for just a second. She was pushing his buttons and she knew it. She knew how much he loved when she called him 'babe' and, despite not wanting to reward her teasing, he couldn't help put let his eyes flash with fire. Somehow, it seemed to turn her on even more. With a grin, he snaked a hand down her body and, without warning or preamble, sheathed two fingers deep inside her body. She whimpered and her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to his face. He leaned in and gave one slow, long lick up the other breast and she gasped.

 

“Perhaps not,” he said and peppered kisses all over the globe except on the darkened tube of her erect nipple. “I do on punishment, however.” She moaned and gasped, his mouth nearing the point without actually touching it. Every time he got close, he listened with glee as he breathing hitched higher and higher, anticipating the warmth of his mouth. Then, he'd move away and she'd mewl and whimper in protest.

 

“Please!” she whimpered as he began to curl his fingers within her, the tips nudging and massaging the nerve cluster within. She moaned and began to grind into his hand, riding his fingers. Her head fell back and she reached to her own breast to play with the nipple he was avoiding, but he pulled her hand away and withdrew his fingers. She practically sobbed in his arms. “Lucifer, _please_!” she begged and he grinned.

 

“Please, what?” he taunted and she ground against him once again to drive her point home. He grunted and looked up at her, her eyes dark and a slow smile spreading across her lips.

 

“Stop teasing; you're as ready as I am,” she said, grinding again. He growled, his eyes flashing and he lifted her off of him by her waist, spinning and setting her down on the edge of the pool.

 

“Maybe... but, first... priorities!” he said and, before she could say another word, he got to his knees in the jacuzzi and leaned in between her open legs, taking a long lick up her slit. She gasped and her legs tried to squeeze shut around his head, but he hooked his arms through thighs and pulled them back open, exposing her to him.

 

“Oh... _yes_!” she gasped as he tongued at her clit, circling it and nudging it and flicking over it. She panted, her breathing shallow as he worked over her. Her skin had a saltiness to it from the jacuzzi water, but he seemed to enjoy it. With an evil grin, he reached up and took another strawberry like he had before, dipping it in the cream, then bringing it between her legs.

 

“Fuck!” she cursed as the cold whipped cream rubbed against her cunt, a sharp contrast to the heat of the jacuzzi water and her arousal. She thrashed as he rubbed the berry up and down, the texture from the small seeds sending sparks through her body. Every now and then, he rimmed her hole with the fruit and it grew more and more slick. Then, he removed it from her and waited until she sat up to look it him. The fruit was smeared with a mix of whipped cream and her cum and, never breaking eye contact, he brought the berry to his lips and bit into it, moaning at the delicious combination.

 

“Now _that_ is truly the food of the Gods,” he whispered, then he dove his fingers back inside of her and scissored them. The sight of him eating the strawberry covered in her juices had her right at the edge of an orgasm to begin with. Then, he'd inserted his fingers and she fell apart in his arms.

 

“Fuck, yes!” she moaned out, her head rolling from side to side as waves rolled through her. His fingers continued to stroke her from within and she rode his fingers as her muscles clenched at them. Slowly, he felt the flutter of her cunt ebbing and, with a smile, he leaned forward and resealed his mouth to her clit.

 

“Lucifer!” she screamed as a second wave crashed over her and she was lost once more, bucking wildly into his face as her orgasm tore through her. Her hips thrust against him as he continued to suck the little nub into his mouth, catching it for a moment with his teeth and letting the tip of his tongue flick back and forth and he laughed as she squirmed in his arms.

 

“Lovely!” he murmured as he lifted his head from between her thighs, his chin shining with a coat of her cum as he gazed down at her. Her breathing was starting to even out as her eyes lifted to his and he flashed his eyes as a grin of satisfaction curled his lips. Taking a deep breath, she sat up sharply and latched her lips to his as if she needed his kiss more than her next breath.

 

Chloe leaned back and stared down at Lucifer's face, biting her lips when she saw his flaming eyes. She slid off the edge of the jacuzzi and began working on the button of his pants, then his zipper. His hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt, but she took them in hers, stilling their movements.

 

“Don't...” she breathed, nibbling on his collarbone. “Do you have... any idea... how sexy you look... in a wet, see-through shirt?” she asked, her hands skimming down his chest to flick her thumbs over his nipples, making him pant. “It feels... oh, it's so hot!” she gasped, rubbing her aching slit against the tented zip of his pants. He groaned.

 

“Is it? Why is that?” he breathed and she sighed.

 

“I don't know... it just is!” she said, then pulled the cursor down on his slacks and took his solid length into her hand and his head tilted back. Her throat rumbled with laughter at his reaction and, after a moment's thought, she disappeared beneath the water. His eyes popped open at the sound of the water closing around her and a groan was torn from him chest when he felt her warm mouth replace the heat of the water and her hand.

 

“Chloe!” he groaned, but he knew she couldn't hear him beneath the surface. And, as good as this felt, he wanted a different part of her anatomy surrounding his member. He reached into the water and took her face between his hands, bringing her directly up to his lips. She gasped against his mouth while he pushed her hair back out of the way. “Chloe, darling!” His words were muffled. Holding her by the waist, Lucifer turned and sat in the corner of the tub and positioned her above him. Then, giving in to what they both wanted, he slid her down onto him, inch by agonizing inch at a time.

 

“ _Yeessss_!” she hissed as his thick head stretched her. Ooh, she loved how he stretched her! He was large and long and the ridge at his head always managed to hit the glorious pressure point deep within her cunt at just the right angle. “Oh, Lucifer! Ooh, that feels _so good_!” She slid up his length and slammed back down and they both groaned at the friction. Her hands curled around his neck and she rolled her hips, taking him in as deeply as she could.

 

“Chloe!” he gasped as he felt her walls fluttering around him. “You're lovely quim is so tight!” he moaned and she chuckled.

 

“That's because your cock is so big!” she returned and undulated against him once more, both of them groaning as her clit rocked against him. She gasped at the friction. “Yes!” she moaned. She put her hands to his shoulders and began to rise and fall on his length, Lucifer meeting each move of hers with a thrust of his own and she began to pant above him. “Lucifer... yes!” she whimpered. “Yes! _Just_ like that!” she said.

 

“Oh, darling!” he grunted and began to use his grip on her hips to increase the pace of her ride. With each pump, he listened in delight as she let out a small _'ungh!'_ of pleasure. He felt the familiar tightening at the base of his cock and he knew that the squeeze of her cunt around him would tip him over the edge. All he had to do was push her over first. With a smirk, he released one hip and reached under the water to finger her clit and her breath caught.

 

“Oh! Oh!” The sensations where driving her closer and closer and, when she forced her eyes open, he smiled, knowing exactly what she need. He locked eyes with her and let his gaze turn to flame and held on as she exploded. “OH, FUCK, YEEEESSSS!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing through the apartment. “YES! LUCIFER!”

 

“CHLOE!” he growled in reply. Her walls were spasming around his cock and the delicious friction of his still pumping hips pushed him over at the same time as her. They rocked together, rolling through wave after wave of bliss as they pushed each other into a second tsunami of pleasure.

 

“LUCIFER!” she shrieked again, his thumb still rolling over her clit and sending her back into orbit. She bore down on his still hard length and he, too, tipped over into another climax. He howled against her neck as he pressed kisses to it just below her ear. They bucked against each other, drawing it out as long as possible.

 

Some time later, when they'd finally come back down from their euphoria, they stayed there, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, holding her in place with his length still buried deep inside of her warmth. Each breath they took made them twitch and shudder, their connection still tender, but they both gasped at the sensations.

 

“Should we... move this to the bedroom?” he asked gently. She groaned in protest.

 

“I”m not ready... I want to keep you inside me,” she moaned and he growled again, lifting himself up to a standing position, her legs wrapping around his body with a squeak of surprise. He began to make his way through the apartment, dripping everywhere, and eventually sat down on the bed, never sliding from her heat. Each move made her whimper as his cock shifted against her clit.

 

“Even though there's only twenty minutes left to the day, that doesn't mean I'm anywhere _near_ being through with you for the night!” She looked down and smiled when he flashed his eyes for her once more. She bit her lower lip and ripped his shirt open, kissing his chest and scratching her nails along the warm flesh. He growled and flipped them carefully so as not to slid out of her.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Lucifer,” she moaned as he pistonned his hips, thrusting deep into her, but he shook his head as he did.

 

“No, darling... Happy Valentine's... _night!_ ”

 


End file.
